powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rainy Day/Transcript
Buttercup: '''Man, I hate rainy days. They're so boring. '''Bubbles: '''I have an idea. Let's go outside and jump on the trampoline while twirling golf clubs! '''Blossom and Buttercup: '''No. '''Buttercup: '''Dude, that's the point of a thunderstorm. You can't go outside, especially not with a bunch of metal. '''Bubbles: '''Well, there goes Plan B. '''Blossom: '''Come on, guys. Rainy days are perfect for playing board games! Like Oligopoly. It's all the fun of working in an office from the comfort of your own home. '''Buttercup: '''Can I see that? It says here that board games are called board games because only boring people play them. '''Blossom: '''It does not say that! '''Buttercup: '''Wait, wait, wait, wait. It also says Blossom is the most boring person ever. And she also smells like an old shoe? '''Bubbles: '''Those instructions are really specific. '''Professor: '''Board games. That looks like fun. '''Buttercup: '''For nerds. '''Blossom: '''You want to play, Professor? '''Professor: '''I do! But I think I need a nap first. This rainy weather has got me in the mood for a little R and R. You girls can entertain yourselves for a bit. But just as always, no playing in the lab. '''Buttercup: '''Dip! I've got the best idea. Let's go play in the lab. '''Bubbles: '''Yes! '''Blossom: '''No! Girls, didn't you just hear what the professor said? We are not supposed to play in the lab. '''Buttercup: '''Blossom, I don't mean to call you out here but that is exactly what someone who is boring would say. '''Bubbles: '''Now hang on, Buttercup. Blossom raises a good point. '''Blossom: '''Thank you, Bubbles. '''Bubbles: '''But on the other hand... '''Blossom: '''Come back here! Girls, we should not be here. '''Buttercup: '''Check it! This is weird stuff heaven! '''Blossom: '''Wait! Stop! That's an unstable isotope. Bubbles! Don't touch that. '''Buttercup: '''What does this do? '''Bubbles: '''What is... '''Bubbles and Buttercup: '''What? '''Blossom: '''Girls, will you just listen for one second? The Time Dasher? '''Bubbles: '''What is it? '''Buttercup: '''Only one way to find out. '''Blossom: '''Girls! '''Buttercup: '''Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. '''Bubbles: '''Joop, joop, joop, joop. Beep, boop, beep, boop, beep, boop, beep, boop. '''Buttercup: '''I call dibs! '''Bubbles: '''No, me first! '''Blossom: '''No way. I am not going to let you past me this time! I know you think I am boring but someday you will appreciate all I go through to keep you two out of trouble. '''Buttercup: '''Dude, stop being such a dud and just move! '''Bubbles and Buttercup: '''Blossom! Blossom! '''Bubbles: '''Blossom, you are okay. '''Blossom: '''Blossom smash! '''Buttercup: '''Geez. She turned into a caveblossom. We are going to be in so much trouble if we do not fix this before the professor wakes up. '''Professor: '''Girls, I am up! I am ready to play board games. Girls, where are you? '''Bubbles: '''We are right here, professor. '''Professor: '''There you are. Where is Blossom? '''Bubbles: '''Now that you ask, that is an interesting... '''Buttercup: '''She was just... '''Bubbles: '''I do not... I do not know. '''Buttercup: '''Good, you know. She will be... She will be fine. '''Professor: '''Blossom, are you okay? You look like you need a nap. '''Blossom: '''Blossom no need nap! Blossom smash! '''Buttercup: '''She really just wants to play Oligopoly. '''Voices: '''Oligopoly! '''Bubbles: '''My turn! My turn! Come on. Mama needs a new pair of Mr Bunny's coding books. Four! One, two, three... '''Professor: '''Blossom, what is going on? It is not like you to play unfair. '''Buttercup: '''No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. She is playing fair. That is actually a rule. If you land on that space you have to gnaw on your piece and draw a card instead. '''Bubbles: '''Yes. See? Now I draw my card and... '''Professor: '''Blossom! I see what's going on here! Your blood sugar is low because you have not had lunch yet. I knew it. I will go make you girls some sandwiches. '''Buttercup: '''Dude, what do we do? We can not keep this up much longer. '''Bubbles: '''I do not know. Regular Blossom always takes care of this stuff. What would she do? '''Blossom: '''It's the professor's machine. He is the only one who knows how to use it. We need to tell him, so blah blah blah blah blah. I am a know it all and I smell like an old shoe. '''Buttercup: '''Classic. Okay, I thought it through and... Bubbles! I thought it through and I think regular Blossom would let it slide. '''Bubbles: '''She would? '''Buttercup: '''Fine, maybe not. '''Blossom: Blossom smash! Smash face. '''Buttercup: '''Good job, Bubs. Okay, so let us see now. Problem solved. You are not the only genius around here, Blossom. '''Blossom: '''But alas, what is genius? is it the sprouting forth of word from the subconscious? Or is it simply an affect developed by the cunning of civilisation? '''Buttercup: '''Man! She is worse than before! '''Bubbles: '''Yes, this Blossom wants to smash our minds! '''Professor: '''Girls, your sandwiches are ready. Here you go, girls. '''Blossom: '''Hunger of the body is but temporary. But the thirst for knowledge is eternal. '''Professor: '''You did not think I would notice. I forgot the drinks. Silly me. I will be right back. '''Buttercup: '''And bring more sandwiches please! And take your time! Okay, I got it all figured out now. '''Blossom: '''Onward! To sandwiches! '''Professor: '''You are looking quite heroic. '''Bubbles and Buttercup: '''More sandwiches please. More please. More please. More. More. More. Can we have more sandwiches please? '''Professor: '''Looks like I will have to go to the store to get more sandwiches. Any requests? '''Blossom: '''Blerfergadgyum. '''Professor: '''You got it. '''Buttercup: '''Man. We got to figure this thing out. '''Bubbles: '''Yes, I cannot eat anymore sandwiches. '''Buttercup: '''Well, there is only one thing left to do. '''Blossom: '''Roboblossom evaluating area. Sisters detected. '''Buttercup: '''She recognised us. '''Blossom: '''Activating sibling rivalry. '''Buttercup: '''What? '''Bubbles: '''Why, Blossom? What did we ever do to you? '''Blossom: '''I have been programmed with this function because you did not appreciate original Blossom for being a level headed leader. '''Bubbles and Buttercup: '''Yes. '''Blossom: '''Also because Buttercup takes too long in the bathroom. Seriously, what are you doing in there? '''Buttercup: '''My hair does not look like this on it's own. '''Blossom: '''Enough. Who is boring now? '''Buttercup: '''Blos, wait! We are really sorry! '''Bubbles: '''Yes, we should have listened to you about, about leaving the professor's lab alone and stuff! '''Blossom: '''Analysing apology. Apology unaccepted. '''Buttercup: '''I will never call Blossom boring again after this. '''Blossom: '''That is right. I am not boring nor do I smell like an old shoe. '''Buttercup: '''Well, I mean, are you sure? '''Blossom: '''Annihilate, annihilate, annihilate! Prepare for your doom. '''Professor: '''Girls, what are you doing? Blossom, is that you? '''Bubbles and Buttercup: '''Professor, look out! '''Blossom: '''Father figure detected. Must obey. Must seek approval. '''Professor: '''Blossom, did you get a new haircut? '''Blossom: '''Negative. '''Professor: '''Then that means you girls were playing in the lab! '''Bubbles and Buttercup: '''We love you. '''Buttercup: '''I hate cleaning. '''Bubbles: '''Yes, this is the worst punishment ever. '''Blossom: '''Well, that is what you get for not listening to me! '''Bubbles and Buttercup: '''We are sorry. '''Blossom: '''That is okay. And just to prove there is no hard feelings, I made you some sandwiches. '''Buttercup: '''If I see another sandwich in my life, it will be too soon. '''Sandwich: '''Did somebody order a sandwich? '''Buttercup: '''Yes, too soon.Category:Transcripts